


Placek Dyniowy

by kassica15



Series: Komisze [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of hc, Adult Amity Blight, Adult Luz Noceda, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Porn With Plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Kolejny comish, tym razem dla anonima!W tym wypadku mamy dorosłe Amity/Luz, które razem pozwalają sobie na odrobinę przyjemności, pod nieobecność rodziców Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Komisze [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Spóźnienie

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza część nie zawiera treści pornograficznych.

Magiczna biblioteka zawierała wiele sekretów w swoich murach. Jednym z nich był hipnotyzujący głos młodej czarownicy, która czytała młodziutkiej widowni najnowszą książkę. Dwanaście par oczu wpatrywało się w nią z przejęciem, gdy Amity wprowadzała coraz to mroczniejszy nastrój, który wywoływał maluchom gęsią skórkę. Zresztą, nie tylko maluchom, King siedzący w samym środku stadka również bardzo zaangażował się w historię.

— … I wtedy… podłoga rozwarła się przed młodą czarownicą, która wciąż rozpaczliwie szarpała za klamkę. Z wnętrza dziury dało się widzieć czerwony blask, a w poszerzającej się szparze widziała błyszczące złotem ślepia idącego po nią potwora. Anna waliła rozpaczliwie pięścią w drzwi, ale te nie reagowały. Obejrzała się w stronę zagrożenia, by zobaczyć masywną sylwetkę. Stwór rozwarł swoje blade wargi, pokazując rząd ostrych zębów i ryknął…

— GRAAAUUUH! — Nieludzki wrzask za plecami dzieci sprawił, że gromadka maluchów i King rzuciła się w stronę opowiadającej. Dzieci szybko schowały się za krzesłem, przestraszone patrząc ze strachem na intruza, który śmiał zakłócić czytanie książki. Pierwszy do siebie doszedł King.

— Luz! To nie było wcale fajne! — krzyknął, na widok młodej czarownicy, która pozwoliła sobie na wesoły wybuch śmiechu. Długie syknięcie ze strony przechodzącej obok bibliotekarki, sprawiło, że jednak uciszyła się zgodnie z wymogiem przybytku.

— Przepraszam. — Powiedziała już szeptem, podchodząc bliżej nich — Bardzo was wszystkich przepraszam, ale muszę już zabrać pannę Blight zgodnie z jej własną prośbą…

— Zaraz, to już jest tak późno?! — Amity, która uświadomiła sobie tę straszną prawdę, zerkając na zegar, o którego obecności zapomniała, poderwała się do pionu. — Jejku, strasznie was przepraszam dzieci, kompletnie się zasiedziałam. Dokończymy tę historię na następnym spotkaniu, obiecuję wam… — W panice odłożyła książkę z pozostałymi w pełnym zawodu krzyku dzieci, które teraz uczepił się nóg swojej opiekunki.

— Nieee, nie możesz nam tego zrobić… musimy wiedzieć, czy potwór zjadł Anne, czy nie! — najgłośniej awanturował się King, prawie zrywając spódnicę, w którą ubrana była Amity. Brązowowłosa wiedźma spojrzała błagalnie na partnerkę, licząc, że ta coś zrobi. Luz dopiero po trzech mrugnięciach uświadomiła sobie, o co jej chodzi.

— Och, King! Właśnie! Przecież ty też umiesz czytać! Nie chciałbyś może zastąpić Amity w opowiadaniu historii?

— Mogę? — spytał król demonów z przejęciem w głosie, patrząc zarówno na Amity, jak i na Luz. Dzieci na moment odpuściły swój szturm zaciekawione, zerkając na całe towarzystwo.

— Oczywiście! Kto lepiej niż ty opowie tak przerażającą historię! — stwierdziła pewnie Amity, odrywając od siebie Kinga i sadzając na krześle. Po chwili też podała mu książkę otwartą na odpowiedniej stronie. — Proszę, na pewno sobie poradzisz!

Kingowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, szybko przejął kontrolę nad zgromadzeniem, zaczynając czytać historię. Luz przyglądała się mu chwilę w rozczuleniu, ale Amity już złapała ją za ramię dzierżące laskę, ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia. Tym razem nie było czasu na matczyne roztkliwienie. Wyciągnięta poza bibliotekę, Luz szybko się otrzepała.

— Wiesz, zawsze mogłaś…

— LUZ!

— Już, już! Owlbert, mogę na ciebie liczyć? — Palisman zahukał, a młoda czarownica wskoczyła na swoją laskę, razem ze swoją partnerką.

***  
Przed rezydencją Blightów wylądowali po paru turbulencjach. Amity zeskoczyła na ziemię, nim jeszcze Owlbert odpowiednio zniżył lot.

— Amity! — zawołała oburzona jej nieroztropnością Luz, ale młoda czarownica skupiła się na porządkowaniu swojej fryzury. Wyciągnęła wszystkie niepotrzebne igły i patyczki ze swoich włosów, już wbiegając na schody do domu. Słyszała, jak Luz za nią biegnie, próbując nadążyć i kompletnie nie rozumiejąc powodu pośpiechu, ale to obiecała wyjaśnić jej przy najbliższej okazji.

Amity już sięgała po klamkę, gdy drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się i dziewczyna stanęła twarzą w twarz z Odalią Blight. Ubrana w odświętną suknię koloru magnety, spojrzała na córkę z wyższością.

— Spóźniłaś się pięć minut. — poinformowała ją chłodno na powitanie — Doprawdy, Amity, po tobie spodziewałabym się czegoś znacznie lepszego niż po twoim rodzeństwie.

— DZIEŃ DOBRY PANI BLIGHT! — głos zmęczonej gwałtownym biegiem Luz brzmiał niczym dzwon przy spokojnym głosie Odalii. Kobieta, niczym zaniepokojony bocian, uniosła głowę, powoli przekręcając twarz w stronę Luz.

— Ta dziewczyna?

— L-luz podrzucała mnie do domu i zgodziła się zostać ze mną na dzisiejszy wieczór, gdy was nie będzie. Nie znam zdolniejszej dziewczyny niż ona, więc…

— Na pewno nie w lataniu — podsumowała stan Luz, zdejmując z jej włosów kilka listków. — Dobrze, porozmawiamy kiedy indziej o twoim spóźnieniu, Amity. Aladorze, mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy, nie zamierzam na ciebie również czekać. Naprawdę, już wiem, po kim to dziecko ma takie zwyczaje…

Kobieta wyminęła ich, nie poświęcając córce, ani jej “przyjaciółce” ani jednego spojrzenia. Z domu wyszedł również pan Blight, poprawiając gustowną pelerynę na swoich ramionach.

— Pamiętaj, dom ma być bez szwanku, możecie zamówić coś przez magiłącze do jedzenia i nie zapomnijcie włączyć alarmu, gdy będziecie szli spać...— wymieniał, schodząc po schodach do swojej małżonki.

— Dobrze, tato! — odpowiedziała jeszcze Amity, widząc pogłębiającą się irytację na twarzy Odalii. Gdy stanął obok niej, otworzył się portal, przez który Luz zdołała dostrzec fragment wnętrza, w którym rozpoznała dom Boschy. Nawet rozpoznała girlandę z jej ostatniego wpisu na Penstagramie. Portal zamknął się po przejściu jej rodziców i dziedziniec pogrążył się w ciszy.

— Jejku, twoja mama to prawdziwa wiedźma. — skomentowała to Luz, a Amity westchnęła.

— Wiem, jest naprawdę niesamowita w swoich umiejętnościach magicznych. — Luz zrezygnowała z tłumaczenia Amity negatywnego znaczenia tego słowa. — Chodź, pokażę ci wszystko. — Dodała już weselszym tonem, a Luz z chęcią na to przystała, przechodząc przez ogromne drzwi.


	2. Wspólna noc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Życzę miłego czytania wszystkim! To mój pierwszy raz, gdy pisałam lesbijskie zbliżenie, dlatego za każde uwagi gorąco dziękuję.

— Przyznam, że spodziewałam się… że pokażesz mi więcej miejsc. — Przyznała szczerze rozczarowana Luz, jedząc kawałek dyniowego placka. Wcześniej nie mogła się doczekać wizyty w domu rodu Blight, wyobrażając sobie, co znajdzie się wewnątrz niego i… cóż, zawiodła się. Był to typowy, w jakim stopniu typowym można było nazwać miejsce życia magicznej rodziny, bogaty dom, niewiele odbiegający od wizji, z jakimi Luz się spotykała w swoim świecie.

Była w nim biblioteka, wielki salon na gości, kuchnia, jadalnia, pokoje prywatne na piętrze. Mieli nawet wielki portret u szczytu schodów, z którego Odalia patrzyła na nią wzrokiem pełnym niezadowolenia. Obok niej znajdował się mąż i wianuszek dzieci. Najfajniejszy okazał się korytarz prowadzący do ulubionego miejsca Amity — biblioteki. Długi korytarz ozdabiali najważniejsze głowy rodziny. Podobno korytarz był magicznie wydłużany, żeby pomieścić wszystkie portrety.

Jedno trzeba było przyznać matce Amity, dzięki jej pedantyzmowi Luz dowiedziała się więcej o osiągnięciach poszczególnych osobników. Niektórzy z nich mieli po prostu okres życia, od innych Amity musiała Luz odrywać, z powodu po prostu umieszczonej obok portretu książki opisującej ich pasjonujące dzieje.

Amity westchnęła ciężko, dłubiąc widelcem w jedzeniu.

— Tak, wiem, wiem, spodziewałaś się tajemnych komnat i laboratoriów do tworzenia abominacji. — Za dobrze znała swoją partnerkę, aby się łudzić — Niestety, moja mama w każdym pokoju zamontowała swoje czujki, a nie chcę, by wiedziała, że się szwędałaś się gdzieś, gdzie “młodym czarownicom nie przystoi”. — próbowała parodiować ton matki, co poskutkowało radosnym śmiechem Luz.

— Dobra, rozumiem, czyli idziemy do twojego pokoju i teraz ty mi poczytasz książkę.

— To nawet nie było pytanie… — poinformowała ją Amity, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu i czerwienienia, gdy Luz posłała jej pocałunek w powietrzu. Na chwilę patrząc na placek pozostawiony na stole, ale machnęła ręką, biegnąc za swoją dziewczyną.

W pokoju Luz od razu uwaliła się na jej łóżku.

— Rajku, z takiego łóżka to by mnie nawet siłą nie wyciągnęli — wtuliła twarz w jedną z poduszek, wydając z siebie zadowolony pomruk. Amity klepnęła ją delikatnie w pośladek, aby druga dziewczyna zrobiła jej miejsce na posłaniu.

— Więc co mam ci poczytać? — spytała, gdy Luz natychmiast przesunęła się na jej uda, kładąc na nich głowę i patrząc ze swoim klasycznym uśmiechem na twarz Amity.

— Masz te kultowe przygody Azury, prawda? Pierwszy tom? Chcę posłuchać twojego uroczego głosu. — prychnięcie i rumieniec Amity sprawiło, że jeszcze szerzej pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

Młoda czarownica zrobiła mały okrąg, a książka wyleciała z półki, lądując w jej rękach. Otworzyła książkę zgodnie z zaznaczoną zakładką, kartkując ją jednak jeszcze o kilka stron.

— To było po włamaniu się do wieży Morganii Le Fog, aby odzyskać magiczną księgę zaklęć i uratować jej bliską przyjaciółkę, Izabelę. Gotowa? — spojrzała jeszcze na Luz, uśmiechającą się szeroko. Odchrząknęła, spojrzała na nowy rozdział i zaczęła czytać.

— Nie zostawię cię tutaj, Izabelo! Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, bez ciebie istnienie nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Zawołała rozpaczliwie Azura, łapiąc za dłoń swojej przyjaciółki. Jej piękna twarz, wykrzywiła się w bolesnym uśmiechu, gdy spojrzała prosto w oczy swojej koleżanki. Tortury, którymi potraktowała ją Morgania, odebrały jej umiejętności, dzięki którym mogła wspomagać przyjaciółkę. Ratuj siebie, Azuro, bierz księgę i nigdy tutaj nie wracaj, proszę. Nie mogę pozwolić, by cokolwiek ci się stało, jesteś zbyt ważna dla świata i dla mnie… — głos Amity zadrżał, czując, jak wzruszenie na moment odbiera jej możliwość mówienia. Ta scena zawsze działała na nią jednakowo.

Luz przekręciła się na bok, patrząc na Amity. Po chwili podniosła dłoń, ocierając jej policzek i delikatnie głaszcząc jej ucho kciukiem, aby powoli zacząć coraz wyżej się unosić, tknięta pewną interesującą, dla niej, myślą.

— … Azura spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, podejmując decyzję, która mogła zaważyć na losie ich obu. Nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek więcej cię skrzywdził! Uciekniemy stąd razem albo żadna z nas! Zawołała, podnosząc się z kolan i ściskając jej dłoń po raz ostatni. Odnajdę księgę i wrócę do ciebie, obiecuję ci, Izabelo. Nikt nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzi i… czy ja ci nie przeszkadzam? — dodała, gdy Luz wepchnęła się między jej ramiona, zasłaniając sobą książkę.

Początkująca, choć sama zainteresowana twierdziłaby, że jest średniozaawansowana, wiedźma glifów najpierw nie odpowiedziała, skupiona na dawaniu delikatnych pocałunków na policzku Amity. W kontakcie z jej wargami policzki, uszy i nawet szyja Amity nabierały przyjemnie czerwonego koloru.

— Ani trochę! Możesz kontynuować czytanie, po prostu mam wrażenie, że potrzebujesz trochę więcej miłości, aby łatwiej było ci przebrnąć przez treść. — Luz wystawiła język, a Amity prychnęła po raz kolejny, niczym niezadowolony koteczek, ale nie była w stanie walczyć ze słodyczą swojej dziewczyny. Na początku rozważała rzucenie książki na podłogę, ale jej miłość do treści była za duża, więc po prostu odłożyła ją na półkę nocną.

Objęła Luz ramionami w pasie.

— Och? Koniec czytania? — spytała wyjątkowo niewinnym tonem Luz. Krzyknęła cicho, gdy Amity naparła, przewracając ją na materac. Po chwili przesunęła się wyżej, skradając z ust swojej partnerki długi pocałunek.

Luz ściągnęła gumkę z włosów Amity, pozwalając, aby otoczyła ją brązowa kurtyna, odcinająca od reszty pokoju. W tym momencie jej całym światem były złociste oczy Amity i jej delikatny uśmiech oraz rumieńce. Tym razem to czarownica pierwsza zainicjowała pocałunek, wciskając ją w materac. Wąskie, słodkie usta niosły ze sobą mnóstwo niewypowiedzianej przyjemności, której Luz z rozkoszą się oddawała. Pozwoliła dłoniom opaść na poduszki, poddając się całkowicie przyjemności, którą raczyła ją jej partnerka.

Amity po chwili dotarła do okrągłego ucha, gryząc je i wyrywając Luz z jej słodkiego marazmu. Ciemne dłonie uniosły się, łapiąc za głowę Amity i delikatnie masując spiczastą małżowinę. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna jęknęła, gdy ruch palców Luz sprawił jej wyjątkową przyjemność. Niekontrolowanie, z głębi jej gardła wydobył się głośny pomruk, który zmienił się w jednostajne mruczenie zadowolonej czarownicy.

— Uwielbiam, gdy to robisz. — Poinformowała ją z niekłamanym zachwytem Luz, obserwując błogi wyraz twarzy Amity. Wiedźma wystawiła czubek języka niczym zadowolony kot, ale zaraz uciekła od jej dotyku, nie przestając jednak mruczeć. Wsunęła dłonie pod koszulkę Luz, muskając opuszkami jej brzuch, ale zamiast w górę, skierowała się w dół. Rozpięła suwak jeansów, ściągając je z nóg dziewczyny, która nie zamierzała jednak z nią walczyć.

— Pomóż mi. — Poleciła Luz, odwracając się do niej plecami, aby rozpięła suknię, w którą była ubrana. Zamek szybko odpuścił, a wiedźma glifów z zachwytem patrzyła na smukłe ramiona swojej dziewczyny. Zaczęła składać pocałunki na jej barkach, zostawiając na bladej skórze widoczne ślady swojej obecności. Nie zwróciła jednak uwagi na to, co robi Amity, więc gdy w pewnym momencie jej własna koszulka odcięła jej widok - krzyknęła.

Amity, która była sprawczynią zaklęcia, zaśmiała się, oglądając na Luz, która szarpała się z materiałem.

— Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną, Gatito! — zawołała w końcu, pozbywając się nieszczęsnego ubrania Luz, ale kolejne słowa uwięzły jej w gardle, gdy zobaczyła, że w czasie jej nierównej walki, Amity zdołała pozbyć się również bielizny. Przełknęła ślinę, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od krągłych piersi, smukłych nóg i delikatnej, pokrytej brązowymi włoskami kobiecości. Jej spojrzenie najwidoczniej w pewnym stopniu onieśmielało Amity, bo w pewnym momencie, smukłe dłonie zasłoniły zarówno biust, jak i jej słabiznę.

— Długo będę na ciebie czekać? — spytała, a jej głos zdradzał jej pełne przejęcie. Luz oderwała spojrzenie od ciała partnerki, po czym szybko pozbyła się własnej bielizny. Po chwili przysunęła się bliżej nie, aby pocałować ją po raz kolejny w usta.

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż jesteś najwspanialszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam? — zamruczała między pocałunkami, którymi na nowo obsypywała twarz Amity. Chwyciła za jej dłoń, kładąc na swojej piersi, aby poczuć, jak ta ją delikatnie zaciska.

Niczym kotka, najpierw powoli, a potem coraz chętniej, zaczęła bawić się drobniejszymi od jej własnych piersiami Luz. Kciukami odnalazła jej sutki, pocierając je, aby usłyszeć słodkie westchnienie z ust kochanki. Jęcząc i mrucząc, Luz złapała za jej biodra, najpierw je masując, a potem jedną dłoń kierując między jej uda.

Amity krzyknęła zaskoczona, prężąc się pod jej dotykiem. Jej pierś falowała, w ekstazie, gdy unosiła się i opadła w rytmie narzuconym jej przez Luz. Dała się poprowadzić i uwieść smukłym palcom tak, by znaleźć się teraz samemu na materacu. Rozchyliła uda, zapraszając ją prosto między nie.

— Gatito, zrobisz to dla mnie? — poprosiła ją Luz, wsuwając się zgodnie z wolą Amity. Brązowowłosa wiedźma, choć normalnie by się na to nie zgodziła, to w tej sytuacji nie potrafiła jej w ogóle odmówić. Uniosła obie ręce do swojej głowy, zamykając je w pół-pięści.

— Mrau — wydała z siebie symultaniczny odgłos, który zaraz zlał się z prawdziwym mruczeniem, gdy poczuła, jak jej partnerka zaczęła się z nią ocierać. Wyciągnęłą znów dłonie, łapiąc za jej piersi, ściskając je i pieszcząc, gdy zajęte były szukaniem wspólnego rytmu. W końcu dotarły do niego i ich wspólny trud doczekał się satysfakcjonującego zakończenia.

Amity wydała z siebie jeszcze jeden długi pomruk nim Luz upadła na nią całym ciężarem, pokrytego potem, ciała.

— Luz! — prychnęła, wyrwana gwałtownie z tego przyjemnego nastroju i zepchnęła ją z siebie. Stanęła stopami na ziemi, czując, jak czarownica glifów znów zaczęła się do niej tulić.

— Przepraszaam… nie uciekaj ode mnie już teraz, Gatito, proszę… — wtuliła głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi, patrząc na nią prosząco.

— Najpierw weźmiemy prysznic, a potem… jeszcze pomyślimy. — Amity pocałowała swoją partnerkę w czoło. — W końcu, mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu… — dodała, zdradzając swoją przychylność. Luz po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się do niej, nim w końcu ją puściła. W końcu nie zamierzała wystawiać cierpliwości panny Blight na próbę.


End file.
